First Winter
by charmed-sword
Summary: A sidestory to Grey Skies. Baby Himura experiences Winter...a bit of fluff.


_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to the great Watsuki._

**--------**

It was Winter, and Kenji was excited.

He had the shoji screen of the main room opened a crack, and through it he peered at the splendid whiteness before him. The snow seemed to beckon to him, as though it were just begging the boy to race across it and make a snowman.

A bright smile spread over his face, and his blue eyes danced. Winter was so much fun! He watched the snowflakes make their slow descent to earth and longed to feel the refreshing lightness on his tongue. He didn't think he could wait any longer. Glancing cautiously at his mother, who was busy dressing his baby sister in another layer of clothing, he slowly slid the screen open a little further.

"Kenji!" Kaoru said sharply, feeling the cool breeze and turning around. "Close it at once, or Machi-chan will get a cold!" She hugged the child closer to her chest, and glared at her son.

The nine year old sighed as he reluctantly closed it again. He turned around and impatiently glanced at his sister, then his eyes widened in surprise.

She was so astonishingly bundled up in clothing, that to Kenji, she looked just like a round ball, with hands and feet sticking out of the sides. He couldn't help it.

"Ha ha ha!" Kaoru shook her head as the nine year old burst out laughing, rolling about and clutching his sides.

She picked up her cooing baby, and lifted an eyebrow at the boy. "What is so amusing?"

"Ha ha ha!" Kenji pointed. "Ha ha, she looks like a fat ball!"

"Who looks like a fat ball?" came an amused voice from the doorway.

Kenji scrambled up immediately. "Father!" he exclaimed, looking relieved. "You're finished! Finally!"

Kenshin smiled as he finished buttoning his navy blue coat, and ruffled the boy's hair. "Yes. I managed to clean it all up. The food wasn't saved, but thankfully half the pots were." His eyes twinkled as he observed a pinkish tint appear on Kaoru's cheeks.

"You know dear, the next time you want to try a recipe as difficult as that one, perhaps you should er, let me know first."

Kenji stiffled a giggle. His mother was pretty awful at cooking.

Kaoru huffed as she handed the baby over to her husband. "Well, it was supposed to be a surprise." She straightened her own dark violet coat, and the edges of her pale blue kimono.

"Hmmm, the kitchen on fire? Well that was a surprise.." Kenshin teased as he leant forward and kissed her lightly.

'Mmm,' said Kaoru, before a sharp tug on Kenshin's bangs, followed by a giggle, caused them to separate. Kenshin winced as he removed his locks from his daughter's chubby hand.

She blinked at him innocently with those big green eyes. He sighed. Kenji had loved pulling on his hair when he was younger, especially when he was going through his I-hate-Daddy phase. If Machiko had picked up on the habit at the age of one already, the red haired man figured he would be bald in a few years.

Kenji was still squealing in reaction to his parent's kiss. "Ew, that was gross!"' He exclaimed, covering his face with his hands as his parents laughed.

"But...you know Kaoru, if you try any more..surprises, I might have a heart attack. Getting old and all." He looked apologetic.

Kaoru whacked him across the shoulder with her mittens. "Don't overexaggerate."

"Moving on..." Kenshin grinned as his eyes focused on Machiko once again. "I have to agree with Kenji. Machi-chan looks very much like a fat ball, that she does. Perhaps you overdid it a little, dear..."

Kaoru looked flustered. "I'm just making sure she's warm enough!"

"Is it possible to be too warm?" asked Kenji wonderingly.

Kenshin tickled his daughter's chin. "You're coming with me...but you can' t touch my hair." The baby just blew a spit bubble in response. He carefully lifted her up and gave her a big grin, trying to make her laugh. To his delight, she gave him a sloppy grin back.

"Just look at her!" Kenshin exclaimed, planting a kiss on one chubby cheek. He turned to Kaoru excitedly. "Did you see that? She just copied me!"

Kaoru smiled. "I saw it."

"Off we go!" Kenshin said to the baby, cuddling her close to him and heading towards the shoji.

"Machiko-chan, it's time to see your first winter!"

"Finally!" exclaimed Kenji as he scrambled across the white capped yard, towards the gate where a spiky haired little boy was waiting with his parents. The redhead grinned as he saw the snowball being thrown up and down in his friend's hand.

"Hey Sozou! Dare you to catch me!"

Kenji set off running.

"No fair!" called the indignant seven year old as he ran, red head band flopping in the breeze. "You're too fast!"

"Na na na na!"

Kenshin smiled as he watched Machiko blink curiously at all the white surrounding her. She tilted her head this way and that, before giggling at the snowball fight happening before her.

Then---- "Ooof!"

Kaoru's eyes flashed. "Sano! How dare you throw a snowball at my husband while he's holding Machiko! You should know better!"

"Sorry Jou-chan, couldn't resist."

"Machiko could have gotten hurt," Megumi glared at her husband, as she jiggled a brown haired little girl in her arms. "What if it were Aiko?"

Sano scratched his chin uncomfortably. "Uhh..."

"Come on, no harm done!" Kenshin interrupted cheerfully.

He deposited Machiko into Kaoru's arms, then bent down and started shovelling snow into his hand. Sano watched him apprehensively, and tightened his giant tiger skin cloak around him. Slowly, he began moving backwards.

"After all, it is Winter!" Kenshin continued in that cheerful voice. Kaoru watched him, and then Sano, looking fixated, as though she were about to watch a sparring match. And Kaoru _loved _sparring matches.

"Kenshin...come on man. What are you doing with that snowball?"

Megumi smirked and flicked back her long hair, as she shifted Aiko to another hip. "Anata, you better run." she advised smoothly.

Aiko caught Machiko's eyes and the two giggled happily. Both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

Winter was definitely fun!

_FINIS_

--------


End file.
